Hide and Seek
by Nicole4211
Summary: Fairy Tail is playing Hide and Seek and Levy finds herself partnered up with Gajeel. Who knows what can happen when they find themselves hidden away in a dark corner... Collaboration with the great and wonderful Approvesport.


**Collaborating with Approvesport again... this time for Gajevy week! Please check out her picture on her Tumblr page or my own. It's so wonderfully perfect! **

* * *

**Hide and... Seek**

"Alright guys. You have five minutes to grab a partner and find your hiding place. Remember, no leaving Fairy Tail grounds but you can hide anywhere inside or out. Ok everyone, Ready… Set… GO!" Mira announced excitedly and everyone started scrambling around the guild hall.

I watched as Jet and Droy started arguing about who was going to be my partner, not bothering to ask who I wanted, when suddenly I was lifted in the air and dropped on top of a hard shoulder. The air left my lungs in a whoosh and I struggled to regain it, sucking in quick breaths as I was carried out of the main room and into the hallway.

"Let me go!" I hollered, noticing for the first time the mane of black hair that fell down the man's back, making it obvious just who it was that had picked me up so effortlessly. "Mira didn't literally mean to "grab" your partner."

"But I like grabbing you. You're so small."

I huffed in exasperation and pounded on his back. "Come on! Let me go!"

He just ignored me and continued to carry me down the hallway till he stopped suddenly and began looking around. "Where should we go?"

"I'm not saying a word until you put me down."

I heard him grumble something I couldn't understand and then his hand slid slowly up the back of my thigh. My entire body went rigid from his touch, pleasure streaking up and down my spine and spreading out to every limb. Out of nowhere he smacked my backside, eliciting a startled squeak from me a moment before he deposited me on the ground in front of him.

"What the hell, Gajeel?!" I yelled, sure that my face was a stunning shade of pink.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Couldn't help myself."

I narrowed my eyes at him, intent on telling him off when, from the corner of my eye, I could see Mira and Lisanna jogging into a side room and disappearing. "Crap! We have to hide!" I grabbed his arm and started tugging him into a nearby room, hoping they hadn't seen the bit of movement.

"Whoa, you're stronger than you look," Gajeel said, following me closely as I quietly closed the door behind us.

"Shhhh…" I mouthed and started creeping through the dark room.

"Ouch! Mother f….!" Gajeel growled, trying hard to keep his voice down as he hopped around on one foot.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I had to restrain myself from laughing as I watched him bouncing around.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just stubbed my toe. What about there?" He pointed to the other side of the room and as I looked around, I noticed that this must be some sort of storage room. There was furniture littered all over the place, some pieces draped in white sheets. The place he was specifically pointing to was an overturned table lying at the far end of the room and I nodded my head.

"Looks good to me."

A few seconds later, after we'd weaved our way through the scattered furniture; we came to the table and looked at the small space available for us to hide behind.

"Not a whole lot of room, is there?" Gajeel commented and then knelt down. His large body took up nearly all of the space and I was left standing there, wondering where I was supposed to go.

"Umm, I'll go find somewhere else I guess," I said but before I could take a step, Gajeel reached up and grabbed my hand, yanking me down on top of him. "Gajeel!"

"Shhhh…" he said with a grin and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Just then, a faint creaking sound echoed across the room and I could hear someone slowly walk inside. "Did you hear that just now?" Mira's voice whispered.

I looked at Gajeel, blaringly aware of my body pressed tightly against his. His large hand was splayed over my lower back and I had to hold myself up with my hand on his chest to keep from falling completely on top of him. Even still though, my face hovered only inches away from his and I swallowed thickly as he stared at me, that same wicked grin on his face that had been there since he'd pulled me on top of him.

Footsteps started to sound across the room, moving slowly around the area and I was sure that she was looking behind pieces of furniture as she moved.

My eyes went wide when Gajeel's fingers started to creep over my back, moving down towards my backside. "Gajeel!" I mouthed and his smile grew. Inch by slow inch he slid closer, coming to rest just above it where he paused briefly and then started south again.

Oh God, what was he doing? I could barely stay still, strange sensations were sweeping through my body. It was all I could do to keep from gasping aloud, especially when his fingers curved over my rounded flesh and squeezed slightly.

"Shhh," he almost inaudibly whispered and then lifted his head, coming within a breath of my lips and lightly…

"Found you!" Mira's excited voice rang out, startling both of us.

"Ahhh fuck!" Gajeel cursed.

I tried to roll away but Gajeel wouldn't lessen his grip around my waist.

I watched Mira's eyes widen in shock and then a mischievous smile stretched over her face. "Ohh… uhh, I'm sorry! Please, go back to the way you were. Pretend I didn't find you," she said and disappeared an instant later, leaving me confused and flustered.

When I turned back to Gajeel, he chuckled and suddenly rolled us over. "You heard the lady," he said and then kissed me.

* * *

**Just a quickie. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
